New Beginnings
by Faye-The-BookWolf
Summary: Takes place at the scene with the goodnight kisses and then onwards, exploring Gru's relationship with the girls and how those bonds are tested to the limit when an old foe returns to town. -Margo's POV mostly-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I know, I know! I started another story.. i'm sorry guys DX i just got a sudden inspiration for this, and youshould know what i'm like for inspiration... If you're up to date with my Lily and Marauder's story, there will be a new chapter up this weekend, so please don't kill me for this DX it's cute! I promise!**

**Takes place at the scene where Gru kisses the girls goodnight and explores their life with Gru after these events, their growing bonds, school life, the return of Vector and so on.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Despicable me or the characters!**

"Okay, Goodnight" Gru stated, walking towards the door before glancing back at the girls. He smiled slightly as he saw them curl up, overwhelmed with relief that he was able to make everything up to them and have the chance to keep them safe from here on out. He looked over at Edith. Still wearing her trademark hat and was just drifting off to sleep, and his eyes roved over to Agnes, who was sucking her thumb, Kyle curled up by her feet. His eyes then landed on Margo...out of all of them she was the one he had feared for the most that day, having almost lost her permanently.

He had never been extremely comfortable with his emotions, prefering to keep them locked away over a mask of anger and cruelty, but these girls had brought out the best of him, and the thought that he might one day lose them struck at his heart, and with a tiny smile, he walked over to Agnes and looked down at her for a moment.

_'Don't let her take us Mr. Gru! Tell her you wanna keep us!'_

Those words haunted him as soon as he heard Agnes cry them at him in desperation, and he didn't know if he could ever make it up to her for the confusion and pain he caused her, but he would do his best, starting with this.

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and moved on to stop at Edith's bed, not noticing one of Agnes's eyes open to watch him, a tiny smile curling onto her lips.

Gru smiled down at Edith, a girl who would probably have been misunderstood by a lot of other adults, but one who he could relate to immensely.

_"Yes! Mine's shaped like a dead guy!"_

Gru leaned down and lightly pulled up her hat so he could see her forehead and placed a gentle kiss to it, also not noticing the way Edith's lips curved up into a wide smile as he walked away towards Margo's bed.

_"Goodbye Mr Gru. Thanks for EVERYTHING."_

"_You gave us back!"_

His eyes softened slightly, knowing that out of her sisters, she was the strongest one, the one to try and hold back her pain for her sisters sake, but the way she had clung onto him when they had reached solid ground after Vector and the moon and shot into space said everything. Gru leaned down, intending to press a kiss to her head also, but was not expecting her arms to wrap around his neck, nor her head to bury itself in his shoulder.

"I love you" she whispered, her voice quiet and timid, and his heart practically melted. It was impossible that these girls had changed him, but they had, so without really thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"I love you too" he told her sincerely, and felt suddenly as if a huge weight had been lifted from his heart.

(linebreak)

They clung onto each other for a little while longer, and then Margo pulled away, her lips curved up into a tiny half-smile as she looked at him, unable to actually believe the whole days events.

"Thank you for taking us back" she practically whispered, and he smiled, lightly pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I should have never let you go in ze first place Margo"

Margo smiled at him, feeling her heart swell slightly at his words. She could never have imagined that less than a few weeks ago, she had thought life with this man could have been the worst thing to ever have happened to her sisters and herself, but Gru was everything she could have possibly asked for, and Margo was thankful he seemed to feel the same way about them.

"Now goodnight" Gru said firmly, lightly patting her on the head. "Try and get some sleep"

Margo nodded and laid back down in her missile bed, feeling a lot better than she had and closed her eyes,knowing it was highly unlikely she and her sisters would get to sleep just yet.

Gru smiled and shook his head and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him, and when Margo was certain he was gone, she sat up and turned on her lamp, looking over towards her sisters beds.

Agnes yawned and rubbed her eyes blearily, though she had a happy smile on her face, and Edith grinned, linking her fingers behind her head, looking as if she had won a contest of some kind.

"Man it's good to be home" she stated to no-one in particular, but both of her sisters nodded in complete agreement.

"He gave us goodnight kisses" Agnes stated happily, slipping her thumb out of her mouth, touching her head as if she could still feel Gru's lips at her forehead.

"And you said he didn't love us" Edith said accusingly, narrowing her eyes at her elder sister, who held her hands up in a defensive motion, pulling on her glasses as she did so.

"Okay, okay" Margo sighed, but the corner of her lips were quirked in a tiny smile. "I admit it, I was wrong." After all, she didn't have those doubts now. Gru had told her himself that he loved her, and she knew that love was exactly the same for her sisters, and she knew that since he used to be so...well... cold, that he meant what he had said.

"Mr Gru is just awesome" Edith said firmly, sitting up straight. "I mean, he's a super villain! How cool can you get!" she jumped up onto her bed, her eyes alight with excitement. "That's the coolest job ever!"

"Don't get any ideas!" Margo warned as Agnes giggled, nodding in agreement, but Margo couldn't help but smile. She had been a little surprised when Gru had explained his real job to them, and a small part of her had doubts of his trustworthiness, but the guy had given up the moon for them! Literally! But, she wasn't completely surprised, it made more sense than his 'spy' cover story did.

_"Gurls, I am so glad you are all safe and sound" Gru murmured, ushering the tired girls into his living room, whereupon they sat down heavily on the couch, tired from the days events. "I know that I do not deserve the right to ask but... Do you wish to live with me again?"_

_Agnes was the first to react. Her eyes lit up and she ran at Gru with a squeal, latching herself onto his leg. _

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" she giggled, beaming at him as he lifted her up, smiling widely at her. _

_Edith folded her arms, her lips set in a hard line, but her eyes roved around the room, at all the fun memories she'd had, and her eyes landed on all the weapons and cool items which lay around, and she shrugged nochalantly, walking over beside him._

"_This place is pretty cool, so I think i'll hang around" she stated, adjusting her hat casually, causing Gru to chuckle when he saw her lips curve up into a smile, and he moved his gaze to Margo, who was still looking quite reluctant. _

"_Margo?" he asked quietly, and she bit her lip, dragging her gaze up from the floor to look at him, a wary look in her eyes. _

"_First tell us everything. Why Vector took us, why you had the moon, why you gave us away" she said quietly, and there was a defiant glint in her eyes, highlighting that she wouldn't make her choice until everything had been said. _

_Gru exhaled slowly and sat down on his rhino chair, looking at her seriously. _

"_Very well, but eet would be easier eef you did not interrupt" he told them, and Edith and Agnes sat at his feet, looking up at him curiously, whilst Margo stayed exactly where she was."Ze truth ees gurls, I am not a dentist, nor am I a spy, I am eenfact, a super villain."_

_He paused for a moment to let this sink in, and the girls simply stared at him blankly, until Edith grinned._

"_Awesome" _

_He smiled at her slightly and leaned back in his chair. "Ze yellow creature zings which have been looking after you are not my cousins eizer. Zey are my minionsand they assist me with my evil plans, along with Dr. Nefario" He pressed the tips of his fingers together, surverying the girls with calm eyes. "Vector stole a shrink ray from me, which I had stolen first in order to pull off the biggest crime of ze century, to steal ze moon!"_

_Edith's eyes widened slightly and she leaned forward slightly, enraptured, whilst Agnes simply stared up at him in slight awe, and Margo was still frowning. _

"_I adopted you three at first because I vanted to use you to get ze shrink ray back by using you as a distraction" Gru continued, wary, and hurriedly continued when he saw their faces fall slightly. "But! I zen started to realize how vonderful you gurls are, and I very much liked having you stay here with me, even zough I was supposed to give you away after I got ze ray back."_

"_So why did you still give us up?" Margo asked, still unable to fully understand what he was trying to say. _

"_Dr. Nefario called up Miss Hattie" Gru told her, scowling at the thought of the brunette orphanage owner. "And stated zat I wanted to give you up. I.. allowed zis to happen because I thought it was for ze best. But I didn't know how I would feel afterwards"_

"_How did you feel afterwards?" Agnes asked quietly, grabbing onto his pant leg, looking up at him with her brown eyes wide_

"_I vas very sad" Gru said quietly, lightly patting her on the head. "Even after I took ze moon, I tried to get to your dance recital... but it vas over when I got zere" he frowned, his eyes becoming harder when he thought about Vector. "But zen I found ze note... And zen I knew zat you gurls are more important to me zen ze moon is"_

_Agnes hugged onto his leg tightly and Edith smiled slightly, looking over at Margo, her pupils moving from her to back at Gru, and Margo bit her lip, twisting her hands together. _

"_I promise I vill never let anyzing happen to you again" Gru promised, staring at her. "And I vill never let you go..like I promised"_

_Margo slowly took a step forward, and smiled at him slightly, her eyes warming, and he heaved a huge sigh of relief, looking at the girls hopefully._

"_So iz zis a yes?"_

Margo laughed softly at the memory and shook her head at her blonde sister who was currently bouncing on the bed, babbling about how she was going to be a super awesome villain like Gru when she was older.

"You will not" Margo said firmly. "And unless you want that super awesome villain to come upstairs and yell at us, I suggest you get back into bed."

Edith scowled and poked her tongue out at her sister, feeling annoyed, but knowing she was probably right.

"Fine" she muttered, lying down and pulling her covers over her head, her back to Margo.

Margo sighed and smiled at Agnes, reaching over to turn off her lamp. "Goodnight Agnes"

Agnes yawned, lightly patting Kyle on the head before snuggling up, slipping her thumb into her mouth. "Good night" she mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Margo took off her glasses again and rolled over, curling up slightly and stifling a small yawn. She was ready for a new day to begin, ready to spend a new day with her Despicable, yet lovable family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N- Whoop. Next chapter XD i'm on a roll with this story actually. Happy times! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DM.**

Margo opened her eyes slowly as the sun's rays began to streak in through her window. She yawned slightly and rubbed her eyes slowly, sitting up in her bed with a tired smile present on her face. She pulled on her glasses and glanced over at the window when she heard the birds singing outside and got out of her bed, stretching up high so she was stood on the tips of her toes, her arms in the air. She deflated slightly, running her fingers through her hair and inhaled, catching the scent of pancakes from downstairs, and her face lit up.

"Mr Gru's making pancakes!" she beamed, running over to Edith's bedside, lightly shaking the blonde, her lips curved up in amusement as Edith moaned and covered her face with the pillow. "Edith, wake up"

"Go. Away" Came Edith's muffled reply from under the pillow. "It's too early Margo…"

Margo sighed and lightly shook her head, but made her way over to Agnes's bed, whose eyes were fluttering open slowly, having heard the noise her sisters were making.

"Come on Agnes" Margo urged, lightly shaking the three-year olds shoulder to wake her up. "Mr Gru made pancakes for breakfast"

Agnes sat up and pulled her thumb out of her mouth, stretching her arms with a wide yawn.

"Huh?" she asked blearily, her hair in complete disarray, causing Margo to stifle a laugh. She picked up a hairbrush and clambered up onto the bed, sitting cross legged and pulling Agnes gently onto her lap. She pulled the scrunchie out of Agnes's hair and began to brush it gently, giving Agnes time to wake up properly. She tied up her hair on top of her head as it was typically done and nodded, beginning to run the brush through her own hair.

"Mr Gru's making pancakes?" Agnes suddenly asked and her eyes widened. "Maybe he'll make mine look like a unicorn! I'll go ask him!"

She jumped out of the bed and ran quickly out of the room, all fatigue and confusion gone from her face as she thought happily about her soon-to-be unicorn shaped pancakes. Margo laughed to herself and tied her hair back in a low pony tail, glancing over at Edith who was still making no signs of moving. She rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed, leaving Kyle to continue sleeping and headed down the stairs, following the scent of the pancakes and the sound of Agnes's excitable chatter.

"Morning" she called out, pushing the kitchen door open with a smile, seeing Gru stood at the stove and Agnes sat down, her face eager.

"Ah! Good morning Margo!" Gru said with a smile, glancing over at her. "How vas your night?"

"Good" Margo replied, sitting down at the table next to Agnes. "One of the best night's sleep I've had in a while actually"

"Because Mr Gru gave us good-night kisses!" Agnes piped up, grinning at the bald man, who looked at her with narrowed eyes

"Goodnight kisses? No no, I do not know vat you are talking about" he stated curtly, a tiny half smile on his face. Agnes pouted, and stared at Gru imploringly, her brown eyes wide.

"But you did!" she protested, and Gru simply grinned, shaking his head at her expression.

"Okay, okay! I gave you good night kisses, now come, stop making zat face" he told her, and sighed when Agnes crossed her arms stubbornly, her lips still pressed into a firm pout. Gru muttered a quiet prayer up to the ceiling and moved forward with his pan and let a unicorn shaped pancake slide onto Agnes's plate. "Happy now?"

Agnes's face lit up, and the pout disappeared completely as she reached for her knife and fork, staring at the unicorn pancake with a look of delight in her eyes.

"You're the best daddy ever!" she beamed, causing both Margo and Gru to look at her in surprise, and Margo noticed how touched Gru seemed by those words, though Agnes didn't even seem to notice, instead she was smothering her pancake with syrup and singing the song she sang every few nights at the orphanage. "Unicorns I love them, Unicorns I love them!.."

Gru caught Margo's eye, who was watching him intently and cleared his throat, snapping himself out of the daze he was in before sliding a pancake shaped like an atomic bomb onto her plate.

"Vere ees Edith?" Gru asked, glancing around for the usual pink hat clad girl.

"She was still in bed when we came down" Margo answered him with a shrug, knowing how lazy her sister could be, especially in the mornings.

"Morning" Edith muttered, dragging herself into the room, pulling herself up to sit next to Agnes, her hat slightly lopsided on her head. She nodded at the three of them before her head slumped down onto the table next to her plate.

"Good morning Edith" Gru stated, trying to hide his amusement as he laid a skull pancake on her plate.

Edith pulled her head up with what looked like some difficulty and grinned lightly at her plate, looking back up at Gru.

"Cool"

Agnes licked her lips and looked over at Margo, who was idly pushing her pancakes around her plate with her fork, lost in her thoughts. She was eager for the pancakes when she had picked up their scent, but now she just wasn't feeling hungry. She had looked at the atomic bomb and it had hit her suddenly. She had made jokes about it to Edith the night before, sure...but now it was really becoming clear to her. Gru was a super villain! He had stolen and hurt people most probably, so why did she feel so safe when she was with him? It was almost a knee-jerk reaction that when she thought of Gru, she thought of home, but her mind was whirring with confusion.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Agnes asked sweetly, a wide smile on her face, and Margo shook her head, pushing the plate towards her younger sister, who took it eagerly. She rested her head on her hand and watched Gru try to entertain Edith, who was pointing her fork at him and laughing loudly, shaking her head.

How could he be a villain? Granted, he was cruel and cold when they first met him, but he wasn't evil!

Margo shook her head slightly, trying to make sense of it all, when Gru's voice startled her out of her thoughts, causing her to look up at him surprise.

"-lright?" he asked, looking at her in concern, and Margo blinked, shaking her head to clear her head so she could concentrate on him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked sheepishly, and Gru frowned but repeated himself.

"I said, are you alright?"

Was she alright? She didn't really know. She was so confused. She loved Gru, without a doubt. He brought back the feelings she had when her parents were still alive, and those feelings were those of which she had missed dearly.

"I'm fine" she tried to reassure him, adjusting her glasses slightly. "I just don't feel too good"

"Oh..." Gru said slowly, looking slightly perturbed, not really knowing how he should look after a ill little girl probably.

"I'll be fine" Margo said, waving a hand in dismissal. "I think I just need some fresh air"

Without another word, she walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to get dressed for the day, leaving Gru and her sisters staring after her in slight concern and surprise.

(linebreak)

Margo sat on the bottom step of the house, her knees held close to her chest as she looked out at the neighbourhood. It was quite a clear and sunny day, and the birds were still singing, so she closed her eyes to listen, feeling slightly pacified by the sound.

"What is wrong with me?" she mumbled to herself, dragging a hand down her face slowly. She was supposed to be happy. Gru had taken them back, everything was supposed to just go back to normal... But why hadn't it?

"I don't zink zere is anything wrong with you" Gru's unmistakeable voice said quietly, and she shifted slightly so he could join her on the bottom step, clasping her hands together. "Margo? Please, tell me vat is wrong"

Margo bit her lip, and was slightly ashamed to find tears building up in her eyes. What was WRONG with her? Why was she having these doubts? Why did she want to cry all of a sudden?

"I'm afraid..." she whispered, and as soon as she said it, everything suddenly made sense. She was afraid. Of being left alone, of what happened, of being forgotten. The pain she had felt when Gru had given them back to Miss Hattie was sickeningly painful, and she never wanted to feel that agony again.

She felt his arms wrap around her tightly, and she clung onto him as tightly as she could, closing her eyes and just relishing the moment. It felt so good to have a hug from an adult, someone who she could call a parent.

"Of vat?" Gru asked her, and Margo pressed her lips together. Should she tell him? It might hurt him that she was feeling this way, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Margo sucked in a deep breath and began, her hands gripping onto his grey sweater as she spoke.

"Everything I guess... I'm scared that one day i'm gonna mess up or something and that you're gonna send us back to Miss Hattie and she'll tell us it was our own fault for not being obedient enough, and then she'll make us stay in the box of shame, and-" She was babbling now, and she knew it, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was letting this out.

"Whoa, whoa whoa" Gru said quickly, pressing a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Box of Shame? And Miss Hattie said zat...?" he narrowed his eyes slightly and looked down at Margo again, who was biting her bottom lip hard.

"It was just a box which we'd have to spend days in if we misbehaved, and there was barely any food given to us as a punishment" Margo explained quickly. She hated thinking about her times in the box, they were her worst memories of the place.

Gru mashed his lips together and Margo felt his body stiffen and had a good inkling of what he was probably feeling, and quickly laid her head on his shoulder, causing him to relax and look down at her in confusion.

"Margo" he said quietly, and his voice was gentle. She liked it when his voice was gentle, more fatherly, it made her feel at ease. "I vant you to know that zis was not your or your sisters fault at all. You vere all very vonderful, and I loved spending time with you. I don't zink I can ever forgive myself"

Margo smiled slightly at that, it felt good to know he had really missed them when they had gone back to the orphanage. "I'm also scared of what happened yesterday" she admitted. "When we fell...I mean... You caught me, and I- I'm so happy you did, but i'm scared that one day he'll come back and something bad will happen to us"

She personally thought at that moment, that she sounded so weak and vulnerable. It wasn't like her at all to feel this way. She always had to be the brave and calm one out of her sisters, never showing her fear to make sure they stayed calm too...But with Gru, she felt that she didn't have to.

"I promise" she heard him began, and she glanced up at him, her brown eyes desperately searching for some form of reassurance. "Zat I vill always protect you and your sisters, and I will never let him.. or anyone else, try to hurt you again"

Margo's eyes probed his face for a moment, and she looked slightly sceptical, until she saw the sincerity in his eyes, and she felt as if another huge weight had been lifted off of her chest, and her fears suddenly seemed trivial and childish to her. She smiled and wound her arms around his neck in a tight hug, smiling when she felt him hug her back just as tightly.

"Now come on" Gru urged her, pulling away with a wry smile. "I have a surprise for you and your sisters"

"A surprise?" Margo asked, looking slightly wary. "You didn't get Edith a freeze ray did you?"

"Are you insane?" Gru asked, shuddering at the thought. "I've already had to hide my own freeze ray and lock it up! I'd never get Edith vone of her own"

Margo laughed and stood up, all traces of her fears gone for the moment. "You know she'sgonna find it somehow"

"I'm pretty confident she von't" Gru said with a scowl, standing up slowly, though his eyes were playful. "You gurls are going to be the death of me vone day, you know zat?"

"Oh I know" Margo agreed, lightly taking his hand to pull him into the house. "But you still love us right?"

Gru sighed, but couldn't stop the small smile forming on his face.

"Without a doubt"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N- This was hard to write.. so hard XD thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Despicable me DX**

"Okay gurls" Gru told them, standing in the transport tube to take him to the lab, the girls by his feet. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Oh! Oh!" Edith asked eagerly, her face lighting up. "Is it a mega-super-awesome-cool blaster gun?"

"Uh...No" Gru said slowly as they began to descend, and Margo could tell by the look on his face that he thought giving her one of those would be a disastrous idea, and she had to agree with him.

"A pet unicorn?" Agnes asked him hopefully.

"No, nothing like zat"

Margo simply smiled to herself and stayed silent, watching the minions working as they passed. She too was curious about the surprise, but she decided to let her sisters fire suggestions at Gru instead of contributing herself.

As it came to a stop, Gru walked out of the tube and the girls followed him, looking around his lab eagerly.

"Good morning Dr. Nefario" Gru stated casually, waving a hand at the old man, who was currently trying to build some kind of new weapon it would seem. Margo wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Ah! Gru" Dr. Nefario stated, holding up a hand to stop him. "I need to t-"

"Can it vait?" Gru asked, glancing at him apologetically. "I need to show ze gurls their surprise"

"Ah" Dr. Nefario said, letting his hand fall to his side, and he nodded his head, glancing at the girls. "Yes. Alright"

Gru nodded and pushed open the doors to the assembly room, and the girls mouths fell open in shock.

"Oh. This is so cool" Edith muttered, a small grin forming on her face.

"It's so big!" Agnes said, looking around with wide eyes. "Hello!" she called out, and giggled when the sound echoed around the room. "Echo!"

"Is that the JumboTron from Times Square?" Edith suddenly asked, pointing up at the huge screen which Margo noted with some surprise, hadn't seen when she walked into it, but looking at it… it certainly did look like a JumboTron…but it couldn't be…

"Ah…Yes it is" Gru admitted, and the girls all stared at him.

"You stole…The JumboTron?" Margo asked slowly, feeling impressed despite herself. She knew she shouldn't be, it had been stolen after all, but the news reporters had said that it was an extremely large theft and it had received a lot of news coverage. She was slightly stunned to discover it was Gru who had taken it.

"Vell…Yes" Gru admitted, looking slightly sheepish.

"Dude" Edith said slowly, shaking her head before a huge grin formed on her face. "When will you stop being so AWESOME?"

Gru looked quite pleased with her praise, and Margo briefly wondered if he was going to go into a typical villain rant about how they had pulled off the crime, and sincerely hoped he wouldn't do it.

"Can we watch TV on it?" Agnes asked, looking up at Gru hopefully, and Edith's face lit up at the thought of being able to watch TV on the JumboTron.

"Yeah! Can we?"

"Ehhhh…No" Gru stated bluntly, turning away from the screen, much to Agnes and Edith's dismay.

"Aw c'mon!" Edith moaned, folding her arms over her chest. "Dad! Please?"

"Please daddy?" Agnes begged, jutting out her lower lip in a pout motion, and Margo shook her head, smiling. She had a feeling that calling Gru dad would be the best way to get what they wanted, because she saw the way his face softened whenever one of them said it.

"Margo, what do you think?" Edith asked, turning to her elder sister with an imploring look in her eyes, silently begging her to agree. Margo grinned playfully, deciding to play along, after all, watching TV on the JumboTron would be pretty awesome.

"Yeah, come on dad" she tried to coax, feeling pleasantly surprised at the way that word, which should feel so foreign to her just flowed easily off of her tongue.

Gru groaned slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath to calm himself, turning to look at the girls only to find them staring at him with wide, innocent and pleading smiles on their faces.

"Fine, fine!" he relented, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "But not all ze time! Only on special occasions!"

"Yay!" Agnes cried, clapping her hands together in delight.

"Sweet" Edith grinned.

"Was that the surprise?" Margo asked, smiling slightly.

"No" Gru replied sourly, though he didn't actually look mad, and pulled out a remote. "Zis, ees your surprise." He pressed a button on the remote, and the lights turned on, shining on a state which looked well prepared for some form of performance. Curtains were pulled across the back, a large music player was set up in the corner of it, and seats for the audience were laid out. "Ze minions assembled it" Gru stated, clasping his hands behind his back as the girls turned to look at him."Because I still feel…guilty" he said this word slowly, as if he wasn't used to it, ('which he probably isn't' Margo reminded herself.) "For missing your dance recital, So, I thought eef you vanted to dance, you could do eet here"

"Do the recital…here?" Edith asked in surprise, staring at Gru as if she had heard him wrong, and Margo smiled widely.

"I want to!" She said quickly. She had been looking forward to Gru coming to see the recital, but when he had given them up, she had given up on that dream too, but had kept a stony face throughout the whole thing, not allowing her pain to shine through, but now he was giving them an opportunity to let him see? She wasn't going to pass it up!

"Me too! Mee too!" Agnes called out, and Edith shrugged with a smile.

"I'm up for it"

"Excellent!" Gru stated, looking immensely relieved. "Just let me know ven you vant to perform and I will-"

"Tonight!" the girls all chorused, grinning widely at him, each one of them unable to contain their excitement.

"Wha-? Tonight?" Gru echoed, and the sisters nodded, causing him to sigh but smile slightly. "Yes, okay. You gurls will need to be ready by 7.30, okay?"

"Alright!"

"No problem"

"You can count on us!"

The girls ran out, and Margo began to run over the dance moves in her head. She and her sisters had another chance to perform for someone who loved them, like the other kids did, and there was no way they were going to pass up on that opportunity.

"Jerry! Stewart!" Margo heard Gru call out as they ran for a transport tube. "Make sure zey stay out of too much trouble"

Margo pulled on her white dance recital outfit, relieved that Gru had gone back to Miss Charlotte's ballet studio to collect their dance clothes. It was a wonder that they managed to get these, let alone all of their clothes back from Miss Hattie. She paused as her thoughts shifted to Miss Hattie, and when Gru had returned with their bags from the orphanage the day before.

"_How did you convince Miss Hattie to let you adopt us again?" Margo asked, taking her bag away from Gru as Agnes delightedly hugged her stuffed, fluffy unicorn._

"_Eh…Let us just say I have my ways" Gru shrugged, placing the bags down. Margo raised an eyebrow, not sure if she actually wanted to know what these 'ways' where, but decided to trust him for the moment. _

"_So…We can stay here for good now?" Edith asked hopefully._

"_Yes, Zat ees true" Gru nodded with a small smile, and Edith performed a small fist pump in triumph. _

–

"Margo?" Agnes asked, tugging on the elder girls tutu, confusion in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Margo stared at her for a moment before smiling slightly, nodding her head. She was fine. Just lost in the memories of the not-so-distant past. It was amazing how far they had come in such a small amount of time, and it was still quite overwhelming.

"I'm fine" Margo nodded, and smiled when Agnes took her hand and began to pull her towards the stage.

"Well come on! Everyone's out there and they're all waiting for us" she said, a tone of excitement in her voice, and Margo couldn't blame her. The lights dark, she walked onto the stage with her sisters, and her heart did a dizzyingly happy leap. She knew it was stupid, this was his house, of course he'd be here. But she was still excited that her father was going to watch them. She waited for all of them to fall silent and kept her eyes locked on Gru, her hands and feet in the correct starting positions.

The light shone on Agnes and she looked up, her smile bright and wide. Margo also kept a wide smile on her own face as a spotlight shined down on her and then on Edith. She had memorized all the steps easily, so she focused on Gru's smiling face as he watched the three of them perform.

_Plie..Pirouette.. raise left arm into the air...three steps to the left and stand on left leg and keep right foot pointed...back into Plie...Reach out right arm.. turn to the right..._

"They're very good" she heard a distinctive male accent state with a hint of pride in his tone, and she almost stumbled on her step, feeling an even wider smile form on her face. His mother- their grandma was talking to him in quiet tones, and he looked slightly irritated, though he caught her eye and his lips twitched slightly.

The three of them did one more pirouette and reached out to the left, their left foot pointed, ready to go into the big finale, when suddenly the music changed from Swan Lake to a distinctive BeeGee's song. 'You should be Dancing' she was pretty certain it was called... This was weird.

Agnes's face lit up at the sudden change of song, and Margo glanced to the left and saw that it wasn't Tim who was doing their music anymore, it was Stuart instead, and he had made no secret of the fact that he wasn't too fond of their ballet. Margo looked back at Agnes who had broken into a series of new dance moves and shrugged, swaying from side to hand and snapping her fingers to the beat as Edith made the rock on sign , tapping her feet to the beat.

Margo couldn't help but laugh as all the minions in the audience began to shriek and cheer, throwing their arms up in the air. She glanced over at Gru who was looking extremely confused and startled by the sudden change in events. He caught Margo's eye and she grinned, seeing a chance to get him up and force him to have some fun. She reached out and beckoned him, and his eyes widened when he realised what she wanted.

"No! I'm fine, go ahead" he called out, folding his arms tightly over his chest.

Margo rolled her eyes and ran down the steps of the stage, reaching out and grabbing Gru's hands, much to his dismay. She forced him up onto his face and pulled him towards the stage, fighting back laughter, but then frowned when he pulled his hands away and ran back down the stage, a panicked expression on his face. He really needed to lighten up. She let out a small laugh when all the minions jumped up out of their seats and ran towards the stage, lifting Gru up above them as they did so, forcing him back towards the stage.

He glared down at them, his expression screaming the word 'traitors', and Margo simply grinned along with her sisters, stepping from side to side and waving her arm as the minions placed Gru down in the centre of the stage, turning away to dance themselves. From the corner of her eye, Margo could see Gru watching everybody with a unamused expression on his face, and eventually saw him sigh and begin to nod his head to the beat. Curious about what he would do, she turned her head slightly to watch him as she danced, and she did a sudden double take when she saw him begin to do some amazing disco moves, mouthing along to some of the words as he did so. His hips were swaying, his head was bopping and he was really getting into the music. Margo was aware that she had stopped dancing to simply stare at him in disbelief, but found that she wasn't the only one who had done so.

It was only when he turned his back to the audience, swaying his hips from side to side, his hands on his backside, Margo cracked. She had merely been staring at him in silence for the duration of his short routine, but that was the point she lost it. Her lips curved into a huge smile and she pressed them together to hold in the huge laugh that was threatening to break through her. Who knew Gru was such a good dancer? In the corner of her eyes she saw Agnes wave her arms around in excitement, her mouth stretched into a huge smile, and Edith, who had simply been staring at Gru, her jaw slack, shake her head, the corner of her lips curving upwards.

Gru continued to dance, and despite the fact that the minions were still staring in complete Awe at him and not moving a muscle, Margo decided to dance again, keeping her eyes locked on her father, as she knew her sisters were doing the same. She giggled as he spun around, his knees bent slightly and suddenly stopped dancing and cringed along with everybody else when he leaped up and tried to do the splits, failing horribly.

He sat in that positions awkwardly for a few moments, one eye bulging slightly in pain, and Margo was aware of her grandmother and Dr. Nefario beginning to dance again in the corner of her eye, causing the minions to dance too. Gru stood up slowly with a wince and beckoned Margo and her sisters towards him. Margo smiled and stood beside him, wondering what he was going to do when she was startled as the ground began to move. She glanced down and saw that they were actually on a scissor lift and were being pushed upwards towards the sky.

_'Is there anything he doesn't have?' _she wondered to herself before shaking her head. No probably not. She glanced up as the scissor lift came to a stop, and her mouth fell open. She saw Agnes walk out from between Gru's legs to look, and was pleased to see that even Edith was impressed. The moon was bright and huge before them, casting a cool, pleasant glow over the four of them. Margo idly wrapped her right arm around Gru's leg and rests her head lightly against his hip, and felt him take her left hand. She glanced up to see Agnes perched on his shoulder, her smile never-fading, and Edith hanging onto his right leg, leaning to the side as she too stared at the moon.

Margo glanced back at the spherical orb in the sky, and her smiled widened even further. She had begun to grow a new appreciation for the moon. After all, if Gru hadn't wanted to steal it so badly, he would have never wanted to adopt her and her sisters. Margo breathed in the night air and tightened her hold onto Gru's hand, unable to believe how lucky they had suddenly become, all because of the moon.

"Thank you..." she whispered, too low for anyone else to hear her. "For everything..."


End file.
